


Pulling an Akashi

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Izuki, BAMF Takao, Crack, Don't mess with them, Gen, Implied Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Protective Izuki Shun, Protective Takao Kazunari, Rakuzan High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Shuutoku High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Yandere Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: Was being a psychotic sadist contagious? Did he really care? Nah."Oh god, I have to try that out sometime." Izuki finally said as he relatively calmed down."Almost cutting someone up?" Akashi asked, Takao could tell he was about to disagree.Izuki shook his head. "I'm not that extreme man. I'm just gonna pull an Akashi." He smirked evilly.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Izuki Shun, Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Izuki Shun & Takao Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukillme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/gifts).



> Izukillme, this is for you my good friend! Hope you enjoy ;D

"You trash bags are nothing without your ace!" The big buff guy Shintarou never bothered to learn the name of, mocked as he dunked the ball.

Cancers were ranked last today, Shintarou _never_ plays whenever Cancer is placed last. He's thinking about breaking that rule of his though. It was severely frustrating to watch his teammates get mocked by an amateur.

The other team was only ahead by twelve points, there was plenty of time if he could just convince his stupid mouth to open and _speak,_ then he could play and help his team catch up. Shintarou silently cursed himself for being so obsessed with luck that his own _mouth_ refused to let him change his ways.

Shintarou watched with a tightly clenched jaw as the arrogant gorilla dunked aggressively again. 

The gorilla laughed mockingly and turned to point at Shintarou sitting on the bench. "Come out here and play you, coward!" He challenged with a smirk.

Shintarou scowled. He's most certainly _not_ a coward. He was simply aware of his terrible luck for the day and was actively avoiding anything that could ruin everything for him. The gorilla knew _nothing_ yet he still has the stomach to mock them?

Shuutoku is very capable of beating that sorry excuse of a team even without Shintarou and Takao playing! It was only an unfortunate timing that Cancers were placed last in Oha Asa's rankings, Takao twisted his ankle by God knows how, and the entire team was still very much exhausted with the practice game they had with Seirin the other day. If he could even call that a 'practice' game with how seriously they played.

The stupid gorilla was still laughing hysterically while the Shuutoku players we're heaving heavily, trying to catch their breath. Shintarou was very relieved to see that they were as angry and determined as he was. As much as the shooter wanted to step in and help, the new captain gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'don't you dare step up', and Shintarou respected that. So he bit down his tongue and just narrowed his eyes at the gorilla.

"You're not even gonna say anything? You really _are_ a co-" Everyone was stunned into silence when a basketball hit the guys square in the face. The impact was strong enough to send the big guy stumbling backward and landing on his bottom with a loud thud.

All eyes turned to the general direction where the ball came from. There stood Takao. The point guard lifted his head to _look_ at all the players of the opposing team, finally settling to the one on the ground. He had this _glint_ in his eyes that were so eerily familiar that it sent shivers down his spine.

"You," Shintarou heard the gorilla growl, he can't seem to tear his eyes from Takao. Who's whole demeanor screamed 'danger!' The others may not catch up on that yet with how _casual_ he looked just standing there, but Shintarou knew. He _knew_ that look, he just can't for the life of him remember _where._

The shooter faintly recognized movement on the court and he turned his head to see the gorilla and the other enemy players advancing on Takao. Shintarou abruptly stood up to stop anything bad that would happen, the same thought seemed to pass through everyone in the gym as they started wording out their concerns.

"Hey now, let's not get violent." Someone, Shintarou didn't care who said. But the enemy players didn't stop moving.

"Takao, apologize right now!" Another person shouted.

It was either Takao was deliberately ignoring them and has a death wish or he was too terrified to move from where he stands. Shintarou felt dread wash over him knowing full well it was the former.

"Hey, stop that!"

Then everyone was silenced again when Takao thrust his arm forward and narrowly missed the gorilla man's face. The enemy players finally stopped moving. Gorilla man's nose was bleeding, but maybe that was because of the ball hitting his face rather than Takao's attack. Upon further inspection, Shintarou saw the freaking _cutter_ in the point guard's hand. 

A neon pink cutter. His _lucky item._ Shintarou realized and frantically searched his body to realize that the cutter really _was_ his lucky item. How had Takao stolen it from him without Shintarou noticing? More importantly- the green-haired teen stared at his friend incredulously, because what?

Takao was smiling so... _Pleasantly,_ it was creepy considering that he almost stabbed someone in the face... Shintarou's mouth dropped. That was why everything was so familiar!

"I'd appreciate it if you don't trash talk my team. My _partner_ _._ Could you please stop doing that?" The point guard asked with a sickeningly sweet voice as he tilted his head to the side as if that would make him look innocent despite the obvious murderous intent radiating off him. He was smiling sweetly, a clear message of 'Disagree and I cut you. I won't hesitate bitch!'

The gorilla seemed to take the hint and nodded slowly. 

Takao's smile grew larger and he dropped his hand. "I'm glad we could agree on something." He said as he strutted towards Shintarou like he hadn't just scared the crap out of everybody.

"Here you go Shin-chan!" The point guard chirped as he handed the cutter to the still gaping Shintarou. "Sorry I took it without saying." At least he had the decency to look sheepish, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Takao was acting so... normal that Shintarou could have mistaken everything as a dream.

But it wasn't. The coach and the captain of Shuutoku were still apologizing profusely to the other team. The gorilla man still looked terrified as someone tended to his nosebleed. The other members of the opposing team were still eyeing Takao with fear. The other Shuutoku members were eyeing Takao with fear as well, but awe was mixed into it, who wouldn't be? The mad man just stood up for the team using a _blade._ And with a pleasant _smile._

Before Shintarou had a chance to berate Takao for stealing his lucky item and for pulling such an atrocious stunt, the point guard was already getting dragged away by their fuming coach. Either to force Takao to apologize or to strain his ear with an unending string of sermon... Maybe both.

Shintarou stared at his lucky item for the day. 

"That can't be right..." He mumbled to himself. Because just now, the stunt Takao pulled, the smile plastered on his face, the calmness of his demeanor. 

It all screamed _Akashi_.

* * *

Kazunari didn't like Akashi. The keyword was _didn't._ Past tense. He absolutely loved the redhead now. (Platonically of course)

Sure he held a grudge, how couldn't he? The guy hurt Shin-chan! That was an unforgivable sin! At least... Until Akashi that is.

If it wasn't for Shun-chan, Kazunari wouldn't have met Akashi outside of the court. Wouldn't have known of his story, wouldn't have understood him, wouldn't have forgiven him, and wouldn't have become friends with him.

Turns out the guy was actually quite nice. He had offered to help both Shun-chan and Kazunari develop their abilities and teach them new techniques. He was very easy to talk to and was very entertaining to tease.

Kazunari absolutely _loved_ how Akashi would tell them stories about the Generation of Miracles and their stupidity when they were in middle school. His obvious favorites were the ones about Shin-chan of course. 

The point guard would have told his partner about him being friends with Akashi, but it would always slip his mind. And it wasn't really important. It was just a friendship.

The three of them would always gather together at Maji Burger once a month to catch up, a shame that Akashi lived far away really. Like how they were now. Sitting and chatting like the good friends they were.

"Oh right, remember that scissors story you told me about?" Kazunari interrupted Shun-chan's rambling, the other teen didn't seem to mind though.

"The one where Akashi almost cut up Kagami's face?" Shun-chan asked.

"Yeah, that one! I pulled an Akashi at a practice game last week!" He laughed out loud like almost cutting up someone's face was hilarious.

"Please stop talking like I'm not here." Akashi sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head at his friends' antics.

Shun-chan choked on his burger as he laughed with Takao. "You almost cut someone up?!" He asked, still laughing, Akashi was patting his back with a hand, attempting to lessen his choking.

Takao nodded like a mad man. "With Shin-chan's lucky item for the day no less!" 

"What was the lucky item?" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile forming on his lips.

"A neon pink cutter." He answered and he didn't miss the quiet snort from the redhead.

Shun-chan exploded into a fit giggles again. "I love that the whole situation was a pun in itself, " he wheezed. "You almost _cut_ someone up with a _cutter._ "

"I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for that," Akashi said, Kazunari's been friends with the redhead for a good amount of time already to confidently say that Akashi was _teasing_ him.

"Oh, I got in a shit ton of trouble alright. But it was _so_ worth it. The scared looks on their faces man! They looked _terrified!"_ He laughed again.

Was being a psychotic sadist contagious? Did he really care? Nah.

"Oh god, I have to try that out sometime." Shun-chan finally said as he relatively calmed down.

"Almost cutting someone up?" Akashi asked Kazunari could tell he was about to disagree.

Shun-chan shook his head. "I'm not that extreme man. I'm just gonna pull an Akashi." He smirked evilly.

* * *

"Are you underestimating us?!" The presumed captain of the opposing team demanded when Seirin's first string minus Kagami and Kuruko stepped into the court.

Junpei could already feel his clutch time personality crawling under his skin, demanding to be let go and bang the head of these morons to the floor. But he would rather remain himself than to accidentally make a scene and have Riko berating him for it. Why the hell did they have to play against these guys again?

"Bring out your best players! We're not some amateurs for you to take lightly!" The opposite team's captain continued his offending rant.

Riko had decided not to include Kagami and Kuruko in this game to give the others a chance. But goddamn was Junpei pissed with how much people underestimate them for being outshined by their power duo.

Junpei was about to open his mouth to finally tell the other captain to 'shut the fuck up' when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Izuki, smiling like the brown-haired underestimating moron in front of them was an old friend. 

Seirin's captain would have slapped him in the head if it wasn't for the dangerous aura radiating from his friend which made him snap his mouth shut. 

Izuki stepped forward gracefully, which made Junpei blink. Izuki didn't _do_ graceful... Well, maybe he does, but not so much outside the court. He looked, different... Dangerous. Was this like his clutch time persona? Did Izuki even have one of those?

"Hi, I don't believe we've met before?" He started with a smooth and silky voice. It sounded so _foreign,_ so very much not Izuki like and it made Junpei shiver like a cold draft just entered the gym. 

The other captain only looked Izuki up and down and scoffed, crossing his arms above his chest in an arrogant manner. Completely dismissing the point guard as if he was dirt.

Junpei clenched his jaw and fists, how _dare_ this son of a bitch! But once again, before the captain could speak, Izuki interrupted him.

The point guard extended a hand towards the other captain, he was _still_ smiling, he _still_ looked dangerous and he _still_ didn't look like the Izuki Junpei grew up with. Still creepy as fuck. "I'm Izuki Shun, Seirin's point guard. _Your_ marker. You're a point guard too right? Let's have a good game shall we?" 

Junpei couldn't help but gape at his friend, Izuki just spoke to someone... Without attempting to _pun._

The other captain raised an eyebrow, somehow the formality of Izuki's speech was enough to pique his interest, he was about to reach for the point guard's extended hand, but before he could even do so, Izuki already dropped it with an eerily pleasant smile.

"I hope you don't underestimate _us,_ " Izuki said as he stepped back behind Junpei again.

Junpei couldn't help but snort at the offended choking noise the other captain made, the other Seirin members chuckled as well. 

Seirin's captain didn't know if he should be relieved or terrified, but all throughout the game, Izuki was emitting this scary-ass aura that makes the opposing team flinch whenever he smiles at them. He doesn't know what it was but it sure was familiar.

Izuki's passes never seemed to miss, he would always appear out of nowhere to steal the ball as if he was Kuruko, his pleasant smile never fading, never wavering. His whole demeanor could either be interpreted as danger or a relief depending on which side of the teams you were playing in. And damn was Junpei glad he was on the same team as the point guard.

Junpei and the others were even _more_ shocked when Izuki pulled something like Akashi's signature move, Ankle Breaker. Not exactly the same, but still worked none the less. 

It was like the one playing wasn't even Izuki anymore. It was so fucking weird and it creeped the fuck out of Junpei.

In the end, Seirin won with a huge point gap, all thanks to Izuki and this new personality of his. Leaving their opponents breathless and partly terrified with god knows what they saw in Izuki's eyes.

"I told you not to underestimate us didn't I?" Izuki said sweetly as he started down the taller captain.

"So... Who are you and what did you do to Izuki?" Koganei asked once they were all gathered in the locker rooms to change.

Junpei and the others would have laughed, but it was a pretty valid and possible question so they just watched as Izuki started to giggle hysterically.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" He asked in between giggles.

"I believe they were talking about your out of character behavior in the court today Izuki-kun," Kuruko explained, everyone was already used to his random pop-ups by now so no one really gave that much reaction.

Izuki smiled his normal smile (thank god) and shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just played like how I used to!" He explained, beginning to laugh again.

"Is it just me or did Izuki was giving off major Akashi vibes on the court earlier?" Kagami asked suddenly.

Everyone in the locker room stopped what they were doing and stared incredulously at Kagami, then at the laughing Izuki who either didn't hear the comment or found it really funny for some reason, then Kagami again. Everyone collectively chuckled nervously and pretended Kagami just said a seriously horrible joke, even Kagami himself.

Because no way would Izuki be acquainted with Akashi, right? Right?

* * *

Shun is a very curious person by nature. 

Sometimes his impulsiveness gets him in so much trouble that he really hates it, and sometimes it results in some of the most wonderful things that have happened in his entire life. One of which is being friends with Akashi.

It had been a month or so after the Winter Cup and Shun happened to spot a familiar redhead sitting alone on a table at Maji's. Looking elegant and pristine, _so_ out of place. Which was weird because... Wasn't Akashi a rich kid? Not that there was anything wrong with eating there, he just didn't take Akashi as the type. Also, he lived in fucking Kyoto. 

As the curious dumbass he is, he approached the younger boy despite the loud thumping of his heart, pleading for him to _not_ approach the redhead. Which he ignored and gone to sit with him anyway.

And what do you know? That happened to be the start of a great friendship! Thank you impulsive tendencies!

Why didn't he tell his team you ask? 

Well, as much as he loves the bunch, he doesn't really trust them to _not_ separate him from Akashi. Have you _seen_ how intimidated Kagami was of the guy? Yeah, that's why.

And also, what would be the fun in that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuutoku, Seirin, and Rakuzan accidentally meet up in another training camp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This was supposed to be a one-shot but I really fell in love with the idea and can't help but write another chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The trip to the training camp Riko signed the team up for was tiring. Not because of the travel itself, but because Izuki wouldn't _shut up._ The point guard was relentless with his traveling puns, he was talking Junpei's ear off! 

The captain glares at Riko on the other side of the bus, the little devil was obviously enjoying his predicament. He _will_ get her back for this, even if it's the last thing he'd do!

"Hyuuga! Have you _seen_ the _scenery?_ It's wonderful! Kitakore!" 

Junpei could feel the vein on his temple pulse harshly. He clenches his teeth and places a finger on his head to hopefully calm himself down enough to not kill his friend right then and there. "You know what else is wonderful?" He spits out angrily.

"What?"

"The day you die." He deadpanned.

"Hyuuga!!" Izuki whined in a scandalized tone. "I would have you know that-"

"Alright, we're here!" Riko's voice interrupted before Izuki even had the chance to finish whatever he was saying.

Junpei didn't waste a second to stand up from his seat and stand by the door, even though the bus hasn't stopped yet, impatience and annoyance eating him up. Ignoring Riko's not very well hidden giggles.

Once the bus finally stopped, he stepped out and inhaled deeply. Finally. Freedom.

"Eh?! Seirin?!" A familiar voice exclaimed from somewhere.

Junpei whipped his head around to see another bus had stopped just behind their own, and stepping out of it were Shuutoku's point guard and ace, staring at him like he just sprouted another head. 

"Shuutoku?" He blurted out.

"Shuutoku?!" Izuki's excited voice boomed from inside the bus. A few seconds later, a black blur ran from the bus and tackled Takao.

Because _of course,_ they were friends. Junpei had a sinking feeling that having these two together would _not_ be a great idea.

"Babe, I missed you!" Takao exclaimed, laughing as he hugged Izuki tightly.

Wait a minute.

_Babe?!_

"Aww, I missed you too babe!" Izuki said just as enthusiastic as the other point guard.

Midorima seemed to have been thinking the same thing as Junpei, because the Shuutoku's ace flushed slightly and he pushed back his glasses. "B-babe?" He stuttered awkwardly.

Takao pulled away from Izuki with another laugh. "Don't worry Shin-chan, we're just friends." He explained with a wave of his hand.

A glint of mischief flashed through Izuki's eyes and he rested his head on Takao's shoulder with a sly smile. "Are you jealous, _Shin-chan?_ " He teased, snaking an arm around Takao's waist and pulling him close.

Takao squeaked in a totally _not_ girly way as a blush colored itself on his cheeks. 

Junpei's eye twitched and he saw Izuki glancing his way ever so slightly, making him flush and look away like the tsundere he is.

Izuki's smile grew larger as the color on Midorima's face grew darker. The green-haired boy was reduced to a stuttering mess. Junpei couldn't help but snort at how awkward the other shooting guard could be.

"I-I am most certainly _not_ jealous!" Midorima's stuttered, his hold on the huge frog plushie that might be his lucky item for the day tightening with every syllable he blurts out.

"Aww, no need to be shy _Ace-sama._ " Izuki purred, practically nuzzling Takao who was just as much of a stuttering mess as the green-haired boy.

"Shun-chan _stop._ " Takao hissed desperately, trying to wriggle out of Izuki's hold.

Midorima coughed into his fist. "I believe you're making Takao uncomfortable. You should stop what you are doing, right now." He said, more like commanded...

Izuki tilted his head with a pout, looking Midorima up and down, then he sighed. "If my babe's boyfriend says so, " He smirks, and let's go of Takao who was _really_ red now, Midorima not fairing any better.

Junpei doesn't know what Izuki would get from rilling up the Shuutoku duo, ~~and it was really annoying~~. But it was rather refreshing to know that Midorima wasn't a robot and could actually show emotions.

"Ah, we should really stop meeting up like this!" Riko chirped as she saw the other team.

She shook hands with the Shuutoku captain and coach. The thought of Izuki and Takao was ripped off his mind because Junpei just _knows_ this training camp would get even more brutal now that Riko had found a strong opponent for them to train with.

The girl skipped back towards their own bus. She _skipped._ This girl was a _demon._

Well, as much as the revelation of the two point guard's friendship and Shuutoku's appearance was a shock, it doesn't really change that much. ~~Save for the fact that Riko now obviously intends to double, maybe triple their training.~~

"Come on Hyuuga, Izuki! We're leaving!" Riko called after them.

Junpei was about to follow them when he saw Izuki kiss Takao briefly on the cheek before saying goodbye. He stopped in his tracks and waited for the point guard to catch up to him.

"Thanks for waiting Hyuug- ow! What was that for?!" Izuki whined, rubbing the back of his head where Junpei hit him.

The captain grunted and speed-walked away, not answering his friend's question. ~~He was not jealous dammit!~~

* * *

"Shun-chan! What was _that_?!" Kazu demanded as they walked together around the beach. What? They just arrived! They get to settle down for a few hours at least.

Shun giggled as he slung an arm around younger's shoulders. "I was helping you get your man! And helping myself get _my_ man, two birds with one stone y'know?" He answered enthusiastically, making a peace sign to solidify his point... Which is pointless because it really doesn't. Oh, that was a good one!

"By making them jealous?" The other boy asked, unimpressed.

Shun placed a hand over his heart in feign offense. "You say that like it didn't work! Did you see how Midorima got all flustered and protective? And not to mention defensive, trust me, I know how tsunderes act." He finished with a wink.

Kazu rolled his eyes fondly. "Of course, " Then he hangs his head with a defeated sigh. "Why do we have to be attracted to tsunderes?"

Shun laughed lightly and shook his head. "I have no idea." He answered.

They continued walking along the shore in comfortable silence. Well, as silent as a beach full of people could get.

"Hey, is that Reo-nee?" Kazu suddenly exclaimed, excitedly pointing at a tall figure wearing a lightweight robe that covers the rest of the outfit, huge sunglasses, and an even bigger beach hat.

Shun squinted his eyes and noticed three more figures standing near the presumed 'Reo-nee'. One was huge and had dark skin, another had yellowish-orange hair, and another had white hair. The redhead he was hoping to see wasn't there, but Shun was pretty sure that was Rakuzan. He immediately brightened up and started pulling Kazu to the group.

"Reo-nee!" He called out, waving his free hand.

"Reo-nee!" Kazu echoed eagerly.

The tall shooting guard beamed happily when she saw them approaching, waving at them just as enthusiastically.

"Kazu-chan! Izu-chan! What a surprise, it's lovely to see you again, " She said as she hugged them both.

They could clearly hear Mayuzumi mumbling: "Great, the two idiots are here. Why did I agree to come to this stupid training camp anyway? I'm not even a player anymore..." But everyone was already used to his complaining so they didn't pay him any mind.

Hayama immediately pulled Shun into a hug after the two point guards were released. "Izuki! I missed you, buddy! These guys aren't as funny as you." He said with a pout.

Shun would have felt happy to hear that if it wasn't for the lack of air. He grunted and tapped his friend's back. "Can't... Breathe... Hayama..." He rasped out.

Hayama immediately let go and apologized profusely. 

Shun laughed it off with a wave of his hand as he tries to breathe in more air. "It's fine, I promise." He assured his friend with a smile.

Reo-nee giggled elegantly, how does one even giggle elegantly?! Shun doesn't know. "I'm assuming you'd want to know where Sei-chan is. Well, he's in the gym Shuutoku reserved for their training. I believe he wanted to say hi to his old friend and also to look for you guys." She said, pointing at the general direction of the aforementioned gym.

Kazu and Shun shared a smile before beaming at the shooting guard. "Thanks, Reo-nee! We'll get going then!" 

* * *

Shintarou should have seen it coming really. It hasn't even been half a day since they arrived and Seirin was already demanding for a practice game. 

Both teams were missing their main point guard, but that didn't matter, they had replacements. But that doesn't mean they are not going to punish Izuki and Takao for being tardy and leaving their phones in their bags making it impossible to contact them.

The game was going fine. They were neck and neck as always, but Shuutoku had the lead for a few points. Shintarou huffed as he landed another basket from across the court, making Kagami whine and complain about how that was 'unfair'.

There was clapping from the entrance of the gym, not very loud to be called obnoxious but was loud enough to be demanding. All the players looked over to the door and Shintarou sucked in a deep breath when he saw Akashi smiling as he clapped and walked further into the gym.

Shintarou heard Kuruko gasp quietly and Kagami choke on air. It was obvious everyone in the gym tensed at the arrival of Rakuzan's captain, Shintarou didn't blame them. Who on earth would be able to stay relaxed around such a powerful presence?

"Flawless as always, Shintarou," Akashi said, gold and red eyes glinting with the reflection of the sun.

Shintarou pushed back his glasses. "Thank you, Akashi. If I may, what brings you here?" He asked 

Akashi hummed. "Rakuzan is here to train as well, you see."

"Ah, of course."

"How are you Akashi-kun?" Kuruko asked.

The redhead smiled. "I'm doing fairly well Tetsuya, thank you for asking."

The tension in the air was suffocating. Shintarou could feel the anger coming from his team, obviously still holding a grudge against Akashi and his terrible actions during the Winter Cup. He himself had forgiven his old friend, but it doesn't look like the same could be said for his teammates.

"So is your whole team here?" Seirin's coach boldly asked.

Akashi turned to her. "Well, yes." He answered pleasantly.

The girl, Riko, smiled. "That's great! How about we have a mini tournament?" She suggested.

The redhead hummed again. "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to beat Tetsuya and his team."

Shintarou's eye twitched. "I don't think you'll be able to since my team is going to beat them first and _then_ beat you too." He said in a surprising amount of confidence.

"We're not going to lose to any of you." Kuruko retorted hotly.

The whole gym was watching the whole exchange intense silence. Torn between being terrified or amused with how hostile they were being over a few practice games.

Akashi's eyes flitted back to him, then to Kuruko, then back at him, smile fractionally widening. "I like how determined you are," He said, pertaining to both of them. "You truly have matured, but I assure you. You are not the only ones who have grown." He finished, chin high, and poise confident. He didn't even have to say it, his body already said it for him. 'I am absolute.'

The three multi-color haired teens stared each other down. Not one person daring to interrupt their moment, not even Kagami.

"I'll see you tom-"

"AKASHI!!" Two familiar voices exclaimed in unison as Takao and Izuki burst through the door and cut off the redhead with a hug.

Shintarou's mouth dropped. What are they doing?! Do they have a death wish?!

The green-haired boy's eyes bulged even wider when Akashi didn't push them away and hugged them instead. _He hugged them._ Akashi doesn't _hug._

Shintarou looked at Kuruko and saw that the stoic looking boy couldn't even keep his poker face intact because of how shocked he was. The shadow was taking at the scene, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Izuki what are you doing?!" Seirin's captain hissed.

The eagle-eyed point guard frowned at his friend. "Is it wrong to hug your friend?" He asked innocently, _too_ innocently. Shintarou swears the man was enjoying this!

There was a loud 'eep!', followed by a thud, and Shintarou saw Seirin's replacement point guard lying on the ground, unconscious. His teammates were fuzzing over him, arguing between giving him space and splashing his face with water.

"You're what?!" Most of the still coherent people in the gym collectively shrieked in horror. Their sweet, funny, sociable, nice, and lovable point guards were friends with _Akashi?!_

Akashi leveled them all with a flat stare. "Yes, I am their friend. _Shuu_ toku and _Sei_ rin do not get to _shoo_ me away because you don't get a _say_ in this, " He said in an equally flat tone. "Did I get that right?" He then asked Izuki and Takao who were hollering in laughter.

"Yes! Yes, oh my God I love you so much, " Takao answered in between wheezing and laughing hysterically. Izuki was rolling on the floor like a mad man.

"Woah, Kuruko!" Kagami exclaimed as he caught his shadow from collapsing to the ground as well.

Shintarou's pretty sure he was going to faint anytime soon as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out how similar Takao and Izuki's types are in this fic XD I mean, they both like a shooting guard who is a tsundere and wears glasses... Coincidence? I tHiNk NoT.
> 
> Also, I know Akashi was back to normal... But this is my fic and I need gold eye Akashi for plot convenience so... Hah!


End file.
